1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to oven switches and particularly relates to a simplified switch mechanism to allow for microwave oven safety switches and a self-cleaning switch to be integrated into a single switching device.
2. Description of Related Art
In self cleaning ovens, it is necessary to raise the temperature of the cooking cavity to a pyrolytic level, typically in the range of approximately 900° F., to convert to ash any by-products of the cooking process that remain in the oven. For safety reasons, the oven door must be locked during the self cleaning process, and this has typically been accomplished by using a self-standing, motorized latch mechanism featuring a link or hook mounted behind the oven door frame. When activated, the latch mechanism engages the oven door to lock the door in a closed position. The latching system is typically a single mechanism mounted at the center of the oven door and activated automatically when the self cleaning cycle is initiated.
In microwave ovens, safety regulations require a safety circuit consisting of three switches connected in a manner to protect the operator from exposure to microwave energy when the oven door is opened. The switches, described as primary, secondary and monitor switches, insure the oven door is completely closed before the microwave circuit is enabled. The primary and secondary switches will prevent the flow of electric current to the microwave source when the oven door is at least partially open. The switches are operated by components mounted on the oven door, and each of the primary and secondary switches must have a different actuator to ensure redundancy or operation. The monitor switch ensures that that the oven cannot produce microwave energy in the event of failure or tampering of the primary or secondary switches. These switches must be mounted such that only the proper actuator is capable of operating them and tampering or other means will not allow the oven to produce microwave energy.
A combination oven with a self-clean feature must be equipped with both a self-cleaning safety switch and microwave safety switches. As used herein the terms “combination oven” and “multi-energy-source oven” have the same meaning and refer to ovens wherein microwave energy and some other form of thermal energy is utilized.
Although great strides have been made in the area of switches for ovens, many shortcomings remain.